


Something Small

by pkmntrainer_alex



Series: OTPtober 2020 - Ichiji x Nami [11]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gift Giving, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26850934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkmntrainer_alex/pseuds/pkmntrainer_alex
Summary: The set of rare atlases that had been delivered to her apartment had been the first gift. The second had been an antique compass, finished with gold. It’s the third gift that catches Nami fully off guard.
Relationships: Nami/Vinsmoke Ichiji
Series: OTPtober 2020 - Ichiji x Nami [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946653
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	Something Small

**Author's Note:**

> **Day 6 [SFW] - Flowers/Gifts**

It’s made of glass, but feels sturdy enough as Nami holds it in her hands that she’s fairly confident it won’t break. Not easily, even for its small size. Still, she doesn’t want to risk it. Nami moves away from her kitchen - from the tile floors, hard countertops - and into her room, with gentle rugs, soft blankets, and pillows.

The window is open, and the rays of sunlight catch its component parts in a way that causes Nami’s breath to catch as she lays back on her bed, propped up on soft, oversized pillows. Each tiny piece that spirals out from the central axle is a different tinted glass - orange, red, yellow, green. The very center is a tiny crystal - Nami doesn’t want to assume it’s a diamond, but she can’t think of what else would throw so many beautiful rainbows when the light touches it. Her fingers touch the handle, feeling its smooth, cool shape. It’s thin, a perfect narrow cylinder - the part she worries most about breaking.

Her eyes fall on the note that had accompanied her tiny gift, previously wrapped around that same handle. The letters are printed clearly and visible in small letters - impeccable penmanship that Nami recognizes immediately.

_ Thinking of you. _

The words begin to distort and blur as tears begin to fill her eyes, and she quickly blinks them away as a smile blooms on her lips. She’d already known Ichiji was capable of careful consideration, of sweetness, of gently romantic gestures. And now - tiny pinwheel in hand, dangling from a finger by the gold string threaded through one spiral - she has physical proof for those days when she can’t see him. Those days when things are hard, and she can’t hear that subtle softness in his voices.

Those days, as of late, are few and far between.

Getting back up, Nami finds a spot by the window to place the pinwheel - somewhere where the sun will find it no matters its position in the sky. When she steps back to study it, to admire its shape and its delicate details, she realizes the empty spot on the windowsill is perfectly suited to a picture frame.

And she knows just the person she wants to see there.


End file.
